Just Great
by MindlessRxQueenElite
Summary: Kagome's family dies, she lost the shrine, she got kicked out of her apartmenthotel room, and is now liveing with the most hot guy in the world? yeah that pretty much sums it up. the cuples r kaginu mirsan
1. Default Chapter

Hey all this is my new fic "Just Great" well outside says it all. Well this is my third? Yeah third fic so yeah well I guess that really doesn't matter. I have a question 4 everyone. Does anyone have the words 2 any of the Inuyasha theme songs? Cuz well it will b a surprise. Well if u do pleases e me n send them to me. Well I don't own Inuyasha or any of the songs in this fic. Well that's done lets get started! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter one: Who I am. Who cares? ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ~Hey zup all? Well I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'd like to start off by sayin' life sux. But I'm sure you already knew that. Well your probably wondering whats up with me. Well my family died in a six car pile up. Now I'm living with most odd, cocky, hot, and sweetest guy ever. Yay go me! His name? Well his name is Inuyasha. His name means dog demon? I wonder why? Why am I living with him? Well it was the only room left in the whole complex. I'm really lucky. I turned 18 the day my family died so wasn't taken into a foster home. The first year I fought for the shrine but lost. Figures. The second and third year I lived in a hotel and now I'm here. Lets see how I got here and how my life changed for the better. How about my 21st birthday when I got kicked out of my hotel room type thing.~  
  
"Get out!" My landlord/ type person Kenny yelled as he through my suitcases out the door. "Yo I'm goin' " I yelled picking up my suitcases. "Move it!" He yelled just to irritate me. Bad idea. "Hey I said I was goin'!" I picked up a boot I found on the sidewalk and through it at him and hit him square in the head. He went out like a light. It was great. Sango stepped on Kenny who was blacked out in the doorway. "Yay you killed Kenny!" Sango said smiling. "Nah I just lnocked him out." I smiled back. "Yo c'mon we don't have all day." "Oh yeah comeing." Sango chirped jumping on Kenny one last time. We walked back to my black convertible. Hey I said they were in a six car pile up but I didn't say they were in a car. Sango's and My family were walking across the street when cars started coming. It caused 9 deaths. My mom, dad, Souta, my grandpa, Sango's mom, dad, her lil bro Kohaku, one unkown man, and one unknown woman. "Kagome look out!" Sango screamed but it was 2 late I walked smack dab into a light poll and fell on my butt. 


	2. HEY DUDE!

Kon'wa! Gomen about the late update. I was at my mom's and school started. I would like to thank my lovely reviewers. Well for reviewing. Okay. You don't wanna listen to me talk all day. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Heres the next chapter have fun!  
  
"Baka." Sango said bluntly.  
  
"You could help me up you know!" I snapped at her as I stood.  
  
I know but I don't wanna." She stated as we made our way to the car.~  
  
"Kagome let's go get some coffee befor we go look for an apartment." Sango pleaded giving me the puppy dog eyes. Oh how I hate the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ahhhhg! Fine we'll go get coffee. Just don't do that again it makes you look pathetic." I said throwing the last of my suitcases into the trunk.  
  
"Okay!" Sango said as she did the same.  
  
:::At Starbucks:::  
  
(a/n I dont own starbucks) "Oh no its on the house." The girl at the register chirped handing Kagome the two cups.  
  
"Thanks Rin." Kagome smiled as Rin put money into the register. "You know how tough it is for me and Sango."  
  
"Yeah im really sorry about the room and all." Rin frowned slightly.  
  
"I don't. Ha Ha! Hey Rin why are you working here your Dads the seniter right? So why do you have to work?" Kagome asked leaning on the counter.  
  
"Well." Rin looked over her shoulder. There stood a tall man. He had long silver hair, some tattoos on his face, and did I mantion he was really really tall?  
  
"Okay. I see whats up." Kagome giggled as Rin blushed. "Well thanks again Rin. We apreasiate it." Kagome smiled once more before leaving.  
  
"Good luck with the hunt!" Rin half shouted.  
  
"Thanks. See ya later." Kagome sat down in her and Sango's booth.  
  
"Here ya go Sango." Kagome handed Sango the coffee.  
  
"Thanks." Sango stated pulling the coffee twards herself.  
  
"Watever. We are going to this place called Kikyo's apartment this dude on the phone said he had a room with two other occupants. Okay?" Kagome asked pouring sugar into her coffee.  
  
"Sure." Sango just stared at her and sipped her coffee.  
  
"You want to get some donutes latter?" Kagome asked now pouring creamer into her coffee.  
  
"Sure." Sango just kept stareing and sipping her coffee.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked with a suspicious look on her face. Sango had her hair covering her ears which she never does and she was tapping her foot.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you a hairy monkey?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you gay?"  
  
"Not as gay as you."  
  
"Man almost got cha."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome leaned forward and spotted a cord going into Sango's hair. "AH HA!" Kagome yanked the cord. "I knew it you listening to my cd again arnt you?"  
  
"Heh heh heh?" Sango laughed nevousely.  
  
"That cost me $25." Kagome said takeing her cd back.  
  
" Whatever. Let's go im getting bored." Sango said plainly standing up.  
  
"Fine. I didn't even get to drink mine." Kagome mummled the last part to herself.  
  
The two walked out of the coffee shop with a click as the door shut.  
  
"Hey dude get off my car!" Kagome shouted at some guy sitting on the hood of her car.  
  
"No. He said simplly."  
  
"And why not?!" Kagome shouted in his ear or so she thought.  
  
"Yo wench not so loud!" He shouted pulling his hoody top down.  
  
"WENCH?!" Kagome was getting mad now.  
  
"Yeah wench. Anything wrong with that?" He smiled amused.  
  
"Yeah! Who do you think you are." Kagome asked not calming down whatsoever.  
  
"Ummm the last time I checked I was Inuyasha Tetsiaga." He smirked.  
  
"Oh hello I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Sango Hiraikotsu!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Uhhh?" Inuyasha and Sango sweatdroped.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Inuyasha." Kagome shook his and vigurousely.  
  
"Um? Is she okay?" Inuyasha leaned into Sango.  
  
"Yeah I think." Sango said looking thoughtfully with a hand to her chin.  
  
"Inuyasha! Help!" A man Ran up behing Inuyasha and cowered if fear.  
  
"Wass." Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Whad you do this time?" Inuyasha asked detaching the young man from his pants.  
  
"Oh you know the usual." The man stood looking around paranoid. In a flash he was knelt down infront of Sango and Kagome holding one of each of their hands. "Hello I'm Miroku would one of you lovely ladies do me the honor of bareing me a child?" He asked seriously.  
  
Kagome's eye twitched as Sango shuddered. "HENTAI!" The two smacked Him HARD.  
  
Hey sorry again pleases r&r lov shinma 


	3. hitin' on me in many ways and tattoos

Kon'wa! Gomen about the late update. I was at my mom's and school started. I would like to thank my lovely reviewers. Well for reviewing. Okay. You don't wanna listen to me talk all day. I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Heres the next chapter have fun!  
  
As Kagome beat the shit out of Miroku, Inuasha got a good look at her.  
  
She had on a skintight black tank top that said koibito (lover) In red letters. She had on Black baggy pants that had red stripes on each leg. She was also wereing a black and red sweat band, spike studded praclets, about 15 plastic silver braclets, and some ball and chain neclasses. She had raven hair so if you looked the right way it had a blue tint to it. Her eyes were a grayish blue but held emotion. His eyes wandered down her legs and saw she had a dickman in one of her many pockets.  
  
"Hey what cha' got in there?" Ionuyasha asked causing Kagome to stop beating up the poor (yeah right), innocent (gag) Miroku.  
  
"Huh? What do I got in what?" Kagome asked looking frantically in all her pockets then looked under her pant leg by pulling it up.  
  
"No in your diskman." Inuyasha smirked not taking his eyes of her exposed leg.  
  
"Oh Evinesance. (a/n no I don't own them pouts)" Kagome smiled dusting off her pants.  
  
Inuyasha started to serch his pockets frantically.  
  
"What cha lookin' fer?" Kagome asked looking at him like he was a compleat retard.  
  
"MY discman." Inuaysha said looking thorough his many pockets.  
  
"OHHH!" Kagome said making her mouth into an 'o'.  
  
She got a chance to check him out. He had on a red shirt that said "Ah shit, your gonna' try to cheer me up arnt you?" This made Kagome laugh. Baggy black pants the showed about three inches of his black boxers with red dragons on them. (a/n sorry but my friend chip has a pair of them he keeps coming up to me and asking me if they are sexy. lol) some spoke and skull studded braclets and a tattoo on his upper left shoulder of a large sward that strangly like a fang with what looked like fur at the hilt an arrow was tied to it with a neckles that had like sharp dimonds (not the stone the shape) and right in the center was a jewl it was a light pink and round. Hes was wereing a neclas of dark purple beads and fangs. He had long silver hair, claws, a brilliant color of gold for eyes, and dog ears. HOLD UP! DOG EARS?!  
  
His ears twitched at the top of his head.  
  
"Awww! That's Kawaii (cute)!" Kagome squealed and glomped Inuyasha and started to rub his ears.  
  
'She thinks my ears are cute? Nobody ever thought of my ears other than freakish!' Inuyasha pondered to himself. (a/n how could anyone think his ears are freakish!?! That's what makes him hot! You know aside from his other attractive feachers. Drools hey I have the right to drool over my own kind!)  
  
He just spotted Kagome's tattoo it was almost the same as his it had almost the same things. The tattoo was on Kagome's back. She had the sward and arrow sticking into the gound. The same jeiwled necklas was sitting on the top of the arrow. As a neclas as the one he was wereing was sitting on the hilt of the sward. All this was in front of a red and black circal he supposed was the new moon.  
  
He did happen to notice the same neckless in the two tattoos was hanging around her neck along with her other ones.  
  
"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked the girl who was still petting his ears.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked stepping back.  
  
"Were did you get your tattoo done?"  
  
"Umm I think it was called Kagura's." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Me too! Don't you think its weird we got almost the same tattoo?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Maybe it's fate? You know you have that same rosary and I have that pink jewl necklas." Kagome poked him and winked.  
  
" You think?"  
  
"Yeah! These things don't happen everyday you know!" Kagome gave him the victory (peace) sighn.  
  
"I think your right." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha herd a whistle behind them. They turned around to see two men one with his hair in a pony tail and pointed ears. The other man had long wavy hair and red eyes.  
  
"KOGA, NARAKU! JUST GO HOME I DON'T GOT TIME FOR YOU TODAY!" Inuyasha yelled at the two men in a binz.  
  
"Now now Inuyasha howed you get sutch a beautiful women to go out with a freak like you?" The man named Koga asked looking Kagome up and down.  
  
"She ain't---" Inuyasha was cut off by a furious Kagome.  
  
"Becouse he's sweet and anyone would be lucky to have him!" Kagome shouted glairing at Koga.  
  
"Ah fisty. Just my type." Koga circaled Kagome. "After we get rid of these clothes and put you in some less baggy clothes. You are now my woman!" Koga pronounced proudly.  
  
Kagome's eye started to twitch. "I AIN'T---" It was Kagome's turn to be cut off.  
  
"SHE AIN'T YOUR WOMEN! AND YOU AINT CHANGING ANYTHING 'BOUT HER!" Inuyasha snapped pulling Kagome into his arms but not before Kagome punched Koga right in the nose.  
  
"CHIKUSHO(fuck)!" Koga yelped holding his nose. "You little bitch!" Naraku screeched heading right twards her and Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't think so!" Inuyasha stepped infront of Kagome and unloaded on Naraku square in the face.  
  
"Nice!" Kagome said behind him.  
  
"Yeah I know." Inuyasha gloated.  
  
"I'm gotta get you!" Kago gaind his composure and headed twards Kagome. She did a round house kick and sent him flyin' into a wall.  
  
"Your not so bad yourself." Inuyasha smirked as Naraku dragged Koga back to their mersaies binz.  
  
Kagome blushed. But smiled.  
  
"Well Kagome shouldn't we be going?" Asked jumping off the hood of her car were she and Miriku sat eating popcorn. (don't ask were they got it.)  
  
"Man that right. Hey Yash you guys need a ride?" Kagome asked pulling out her keys.  
  
"Nah we have to get these home." Inuyasha pointed at two harlys.  
  
"Cool! Well see you 'round!" Kagome hugged him as she slipped a piece of paper into his hand.  
  
Miroku tried to give Sango a hug but his hand ended up In the wrong place.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango hit him over the head. She stalked twards the car and slumped into the seat with a plop. "Move it Kagome!" Sango yelled irritated.  
  
Kagome got in the front seat and drove off.  
  
Inuyasha opened the slip of paper. 'Her phone number! SCORE!' Inuyasha thought letting a smile creep across his face.  
  
"Inuyasha you dog." Miroku was now standing behind him pearing over his shoulder.  
  
"Damn strait. Let's go Miroku. We got some new Room mates to great." Inuyasha stuffed his long, beautiful, shiny (:::ahem::: sorry) hair into his helmet and road off into the sunset ok the afternoon sun.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\ So whad ya think this is not my best fic it's just for fun but lease r&r lov shinma 


	4. Huh? my geniouse title if only i knew ho...

Hey all I'm so sorry 4 the late update but u don't want to hear my excuses I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my own characters (if they happen to show up) lov Shinma.  
  
"Room 333!" The boy at the boy at the counter said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome chirped as Sango made her way into the door carrying all the bags.  
  
"No problem oh and my names Nobunaga!" Nobunaga handed Kagome the key.  
  
"You're named after Oudo Nobunaga?!" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"I wouldn't shame my myself with such a name!" Nobunaga stated folding his arms.  
  
"Oh gomen." Sango squeaked.  
  
"Mmmm Hmmm!" Nobunaga had his smile back on.  
  
"Okay? Good-bye Nobunaga! Oh yeah I'm Kagome Higurashi and she is Sango Hirikotsu." With that said the two girls raced to the pent house on the top floor.  
  
:::Twentieth floor:::  
  
"Why did we use the stares?" Sango asked short of breath.  
  
"Unn know. It was your bright idea." Kagome said also short of breath.  
  
"Hey we're here!" Kagome smiled and pulled the key out of her pocket, slipped it into the keyhole and unlocked the door.  
  
She and Sango staggered into the huge living room and drooped their bags in front of the door.  
  
"HOLY SHIZNET! ITS HUGE!" Kagome exclaimed openmouthed.  
  
"SHIZNET?" Sango asked and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"It's a secret way of cussing." Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh." Sango complied.  
  
Kagome walked into the full kitchen. "Wow Sango you can cook a decent diner in here!"  
  
Sango walked out of the four rooms. "Hey 'Gome I think our roommates are guys!" Sango smiled happily.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Kagome screamed from the living room.  
  
"What?" Sango asked running into the same area.  
  
"THEY HAVE IGNITION!" Kagome shouted jumping up and down.  
  
(a/n for u nongamers Ignition is that dancing game. U knows were the arrows drop from the top of the screen and you have to mach them on a pad on the floor that you dance on. Music plays all that good stuff.)  
  
"Kami you gave me a heart attack!" Sango hit Kagome on the back of the head.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome was about to lung at Sango when her cell phone rang.  
  
Inuyasha who was standing at a door in a place called Kikyo's apartments. Room number 333 the pent house suit.  
  
He and Miroku were about to step fully into the door (which they opened a crack) when they herd a shout.  
  
"HOLY SHIZNET! ITS HUGE!" a VERY familiar voice shouted.  
  
"Shiznet?" A second voice asked along with Miroku.  
  
"It's a secret way of cussing." Inuyasha explained to Miroku as Kagome did the same for Sango.  
  
Inuyasha searched his pockets for the number Kagome gave him. He found it than looked for his cell.  
  
"Got it!" he mumbled as he dialed the number and snickered at the shouts from the other side of the door.  
  
The sound a phone ringing hit Inuyasha 's ears.  
  
"Hello?" A female voice (Kagome duh) spoke into the phone.  
  
"I know where you hide your dirty magazines." An anonymous voice (Inuyasha duh) spoke into her ear.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?!" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" The voice spoke again.  
  
"Yeah as a matter of fact I would. Well if you wont tell me who you are were are you?" Kagome asked getting suspicious.  
  
"Just follow the sound of my voice." The man said.  
  
"We're on a phone you dumb ass." Kagome stated.  
  
"Oh. I knew that. Well then follow the tapping." At that moment a faint tapping came from the hall.  
  
Kagome picked up a bat on her way.  
  
"Okay." Kagome had made her way down the hall.  
  
"Who is it?" Sango asked leaning into Kagome's phone.  
  
"I don't know some dude." Kagome shrugged and said as she found herself face to face with the front door.  
  
"Oh how original." Kagome said as she raised her bat.  
  
"Hey Kagome." The man said she could here him on the other side of the door.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked gripping her bat.  
  
"SURPRISE!" With that Inuyasha grabbed Miroku and pushed him against a wall as he was expecting some solid object to come crashing into his or Miroku's skull.  
  
The bat slammed into the floor when the door opened.  
  
"Hello Kagome." Inuyasha said as he eased himself off the wall.  
  
" Oh hey!" Kagome smiled, drooped her bat and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
"Well honey I'm home." Inuyasha said cockily.  
  
"Honey?!" Kagome asked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure what do you want me to call you?" Inuyasha asked as he made his way through the doorway.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kagome jumped on him as he turned around.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I don't like honey." Kagome leaned her face down to his. (They are on the floor)  
  
"What do you like?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"How bout Babe?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Whatever babe." Inuyasha made to get up.  
  
"Nuh uh. I ain't gots a nickname for you." Kagome pushed him back down.  
  
"Okay like what?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" How bout Yasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
" Sounds simple enough." He smirked and plucked the girl off him and sat up.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Sango wined.  
  
"Geez Sango your like a kid." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well its almost sundown so lets head out." Miroku said looking out the window.  
  
"Yay! Sango gets food!" Sango jumped up and down like an idiot.  
  
"Kami shut up!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Geez someone's in a bad mood!" Sango snapped.  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha pouted.  
  
"Don't be such a baby Inuyasha." Miroku said grabbing Sango's hand and steering her out the door.  
  
Inuyasha just stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Your so childish!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah so?" Inuyasha asked innocently.  
  
"ITS SO CUTE!" Kagome hugged him once again then dragged her and him up. "Lets go Kag wants food!"  
  
"Whatever babe." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"You used my nick-name-a-ma-bob!" Kagome smiled.  
  
"Babe." Inuyasha toughed her.  
  
"Yay!" Kagome was starting to act like an idiot now.  
  
"Babe, babe, babe." Inuyasha poked her sides every time he said it.  
  
"No don't it tickles." Kagome said through insane laughter.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha poked her some more.  
  
"Hey---that---aint---funny!" Kagome exclaimed through laughs.  
  
"C'mon we don't have all day and I have a feeling Sango's gonna go on a killing spree if we don't get her some food.  
  
"Oh fine" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison and slumped their shoulders.  
  
:::Walking down a sidewalk in the middle of the night:::  
  
(kami are these people just stupid?!)  
  
"There's a pizza shop just ahead." Sango said who memorized all the food places in Tokyo.  
  
"OH TAY!" Kagome smiled an Ed smile.  
  
(for all you peeps who don't know what an Ed smile is Ed is a lil girl on cowboy bebop and she gets this really big smile that covers half her face.)  
  
"Who's that?" Kagome asked frowning now.  
  
Two teenage girls in baggy clothes ran up to them.  
  
"Please we need your help!" A girl that looked like she could have been Inuyasha's twin sister asked grabbing hold of Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Hey let go of her!" Inuyasha defended.  
  
The other girl walked up to Inuyasha and picked him up by his shirt collar and she was a lil shorter than he was!  
  
"Hey buddy back off we're in the middle of a mid life crisis at the moment and I wouldn't want to mess with my sister or me at the moment." She sat him back down with a slight push.  
  
"What do you need help with?" Kagome asked the Girl in front of her.  
  
"Our brother Shippo has been kidnapped! I'm Shinma and She's Sakura. We're the Ado sisters and we need to find our brother. Can you help us?!" Shinma asked franticly.  
  
(a/n yes this is me and Sakura is like a sister to me we're friends on the net.)  
  
"Of course we'll help!" Sango said out of her hunger insanity.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Sakura hugged the girl tightly. "Our other sisters should be showing up soon." Sakura said.  
  
"What are their names?" Miroku asked but not perverted.  
  
"Their names are Maxi and Cahadras." Shinma said who was on the ground with Inuyasha.  
  
(A/n these girls are also my friends on the net they are very dear to me, all three. There like my family outs side my other friends and family.)  
  
"What are you two doing?" Kagome asked bewildered.  
  
"Looking for our brother's scent." A new girl said standing next to Sango.  
  
"And who might you be?" Miroku asked the girl who was about to his chest.  
  
"I'm Cahadras. I'm the eldest of the Ado sisters. Than Shinma and Sakura are twins in age than Maxi than Shippo." Cahadras explained.  
  
Another girl popped out of nowhere.  
  
"I take it your Maxi?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Was her only reply.  
  
"If you're the oldest." Miroku turned to Cahadras. "Than why are you so sho- --" six hands covering his mouth cut off Miroku.  
  
"If you wish to live another day I propose you don't ask." Sakura said with utmost seriousness.  
  
Miroku shook his head yes.  
  
"GOT IT!" Shinma and Inuyasha rang out.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We have his scent!" Shinma exclaimed running on all fours down the street followed close behind by the rest.  
  
"HELP! SHINMA, SAKURA, MAXI, CAHAD MOMMIES PLEASE HELP!" A little voice rang out over the many buildings of Tokyo.  
  
"I'M COMING SHIPPO!" Shinma said now jumping from light poll to light poll with Sakura.  
  
"Is that him?" Sango asked who was on Cahadra's back.  
  
"Yeah." Cahadras was running along the rooftops.  
  
"Are we close?" Miroku asked who was on Maxi's back.  
  
"Almost." Maxi said slightly muffled by tears. She was running on the phone wires followed by Inuyasha who had Kagome on his back.  
  
"SHIPPO WERE ARE YOU?!" Sakura shouted out.  
  
"Down here!" The little voice said again.  
  
"I'M COMING DON'T MOVE." Maxi shouted to the little boy.  
  
"OKAY MAXI-MOMMY!" Shippo shouted back.  
  
They all landed on the street corner to find a small boy standing under the streetlight.  
  
"SHIPPO!" Shinma jumped and dove for Shippo. "Shippo what happened to the people that took you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They ran away when I called for you." Shippo said hugging Shinma for dear life.  
  
"What a bunch of wusses." Cahadras stated as knelt down and held out her arms as Shippo ran to her.  
  
"I missed you so much!" Shippo and Maxi whined as Maxi plucked Shippo from Cahadras arms.  
  
"Thank you very much for your help." Sakura and Shinma shook their new friends hands.  
  
"Here let us take you to dinner." Cahadras said as she took Shippo back from Maxi.  
  
"Yay food!" Sango squealed.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
:::In a pizza shop down the street:::  
  
"Wow so you three are kitsune." Kagome pointed at Sakura, Shippo, and Cahadras. "You're an Inu hanyou like Inuyasha and you're a panther youkai!" Kagome pointed to Shinma than Maxi.  
  
"Actually I'm half fire aperition. And Shinma and Sakura are slight night aperitions and Maxi is a slight lightning aperition." Cahadras corrected.  
  
Cahadras had Dark blue hair that spiked at the ends and silver highlights the same with the two fox ears at the top of her head. She had a black bandana that wrapped around her forehead. She had she had a purple eyes that were slitted and claws and a swooshy blue tail.  
  
Maxi had dark green hair that curled a bit with gold highlights. Piercing blue eyes. Two cat ears and a long thin cattail. She also had slender pupils and claws.  
  
Sakura had very long red hair with blood red highlights. (Not that cheesy orange red the red red. No offence to red heads what so ever) Black fingernail polish on her claws. Two fox ears with the highlights in them too. A long foxtail that you could tell was taken very good care of and the most beautiful emerald green eyes you've ever seen.  
  
Shippo had a tingy orange colored hair. He had pointy ears instead of the others. A small bushy tail. Little paws and gold eyes.  
  
Shinma had silver hair that reached to her ankles (the same length of Sakura's) that had blood red highlights that came two feet from the ends of her hair. Two silver dog ears that also had the red highlights. Crimson eyes (not the whole thing just the regular coloring. Not like when inu turns demon) And French manicured with red fingernail polished claws.  
  
They all wore the same thing except Cahadras. The rest had black baggy pants and a red hoodies on. Cahadras had the same except with a black hoody.  
  
"If you guys are sisters and brother. Why are most of you a different race?" Miroku asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well Ado is for adopted but we are actually all orphans so we became a family because the orphanage wouldn't take us." Maxi said slightly sad.  
  
"But were more a family than anyone could ever know!" Shinma exclaimed. "Wow that was really cheesy want it?"  
  
"Yeah REALLY cheesy." Sakura laughed.  
  
"So were do you live?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"In an apartment building called Kikyo's apartments." Cahadras said munching on a piece of pizza.  
  
"Really that were we live! What room number?!" Kagome asked.  
  
"Room 332 the second penthouse." Sakura said drinking her soda.  
  
"We live in apartment 333! Were floormates!" Sango cheered.  
  
(a/n there are two penthouses ok?!)  
  
"Wanna come over tomorrow and help me and Sango unpack?" Kagome asked snagging the last piece of pizza away from Inuyasha.  
  
"SURE!" The Ado family said at the same time.  
  
Here you is I is done! NOW SHUT UP! Oh gomen must be the sugar talking. Pours bag of sugar in mouth mmmm sugar. R&r lov Shinma! 


	5. miroku no sleepy here

Konichi'wa Minna-san! Sorry I got grounded for a couple weeks and if my next chappie is late yeah im grounded for the F I got in English! I never get F's! Grrr o well like I care. I'm gonna be in so much trouble. Argh! Well I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my own characters. Domon Arigato! Ja Ne!  
  
:::.In the apartment.:::  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango are standing outside the two bedrooms.  
  
"I ain't sleeping with Miroku!" Inuyasha suddenly whined crossing his arms.  
  
"I ain't sleeping with Sango she snores!" Kagome mimicked Inuyasha's movements.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do? Our beds haven't arrived. Stupid UPS." Sango mumbled the last part.  
  
"Well my dear Sango." Miroku smiled perverted "you may sleep in my room with me and Kagome and Inuyasha can share a bed."  
  
"No." Sango said bluntly.  
  
"Well I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Inuyasha as long as he's not a perv like Miroku-sama." Kagome shot a glare at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well do as you pleases but I'll sleep on the couch." Sango grabbed her pillow and a blanket out of a box next to her, through it over her shoulder, and walked to the couch.  
  
"Oh yeah you might want to rethink that!" Miroku shouted. The next moment there was an ear-shattering scream.  
  
"Do you ever clean?!?!?!?!" Sango was standing next to the couch.  
  
There was mold, chips, and soda stains on the cushions.  
  
"Oh. . .My. . . God." Kagome looked in horror at the couch.  
  
"You are so lucky we're living with you. We'll order some new furniture tomorrow." Sango said walking into Miroku's room.  
  
"Well good night you all!" Miroku said cheerfully. A pillow came flying out from his bedroom and hit him square in the head.  
  
A distinct "BULLS EYE!!" from the bedroom was herd.  
  
"Good night!" Sango said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Is she always this aggressive?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome walked into his room.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kagome said with the smallest of smiles.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the bathroom and out again with only his boxers on. (Passes out buckets "don't be drooling on your keyboards girls")  
  
Kagome stood stunted and blushed beat red till he said something.  
  
"What?" (Oh how original)  
  
"No.nothing." Kagome buried her face in her hands and walked into the bathroom.  
  
::.An hour later.::  
  
Kagome walks out of the bathroom running her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Inu?" Kagome walks up, bends over right in his face, and stares. (Nosy ain't she?)  
  
"Hmmm. . .Kikyo." Inuyasha murmurs in his sleep.  
  
::.Kagome's POV.::  
  
"I think my heart just broke." I sniffled and whipped tears away.  
  
"Hold up isn't Kikyo the landlady?"  
  
"What a prev."  
  
::.My POV.::  
  
". . .die no one likes you." Inuyasha finished his sentence pulling Kagome from her thoughts.  
  
*"Yay!"* Kagome thinks.  
  
"Kagome is mine Koga." Inuyasha still sleeping grabs Kag around the waist. He rolls over pulling Kagome with him.  
  
"OMIGOD OMIGOD OMIGOD!" Kagome was searching frantically around the room to escape.  
  
" Oh god if he wakes up he'll be so pissed! Then he'll blame it on me." Kagome started to wriggle out of his grasp but before she was successful he pulled her back down and laced his legs around hers.  
  
"Just great now what?" Kagome lifted herself on one elbow, thinking.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked almost under a whisper.  
  
"Eep!" Kagome turned her head around to come face to face (literally) with a pair of Amber eyes.  
  
"Err. . .hey?" Kagome asked skeptically.  
  
"Hey." Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"So?" Kagome was getting tired of the awkward silence.  
  
"So what?" Inuyasha asked still in a whisper and still smiling.  
  
"Don't you feel unconformable?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No." Inuyasha squeezed her tighter.  
  
"Oh. . ." Kagome looked off another way. Inuyasha's grip loosened considerably.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to put you in that position." A hint of sadness was herd in his voice. He looked at her than rolled over.  
  
"No don't be sorry." Kagome, with all the courage she had, scooted up against his back and draped her arm around his midsection.  
  
He rolled back over and looked at her as if afraid he'll never get another chance to see her again.  
  
"Please don't be sorry." Tears started to roll down her cheeks making little lines down her dry skin.  
  
Inuyasha whipped the tears away and laid a small kiss on her cheek.  
  
Kagome's face turned red but smiled. Inuyasha smiled also.  
  
"Nice dress." Inuyasha was fingering the material.  
  
"Oh shut up." Kagome smacked his hand away.  
  
"Ow." Inuyasha pulled his hand out from under the covers and shook it.  
  
"Oh please I didn't hit you that hard." Kagome took his hand in hers.  
  
"Come on I just wanna know what kind of material it is." Inuyasha smiled and tried to pull the covers up.  
  
"First of all it isn't a dress it's one of your shirts." Kagome laughed as he put a fake appalled look on.  
  
"I do declare." Inuyasha said in a woman like voice and put a hand on his chest.  
  
"Stop you look like a fag!" Kagome laughed.  
  
"Fag?!" Inuyasha looked taken aback.  
  
"You know like a faggot?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I know what a fag is! I'm not a fag, fag!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not a fag!" Kagome was pissed.  
  
"Sure like I'd believe a girl I just met?" Inuyasha was pulling on strings now.  
  
"Here see look I'll show you I'm not a fag." Kagome leaned up and pressed her lips hard against his.  
  
Inuyasha smiled against her lips.  
  
Kagome pulled away looking satisfied. "See told ya."  
  
"Yeah ya showed me alright."  
  
Kagome just beamed.  
  
The small bicker was interrupted buy a very loud smacking noise.  
  
"Err, , ,?" Kagome and Inuyasha mimicked.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME THERE AGAIN YOU STINKIN' HENTAI!" This as we know was Sango.  
  
Miroku came crawling into Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Uhh can I sleep with you tonight?" He asked earnestly.  
  
"No." Kagome said bluntly and stretched across the bed. "Ain't enough room."  
  
"That wasn't very nice lady Kagome." Miroku picked himself off the floor.  
  
"So? Go sleep on your moldy couch." Kagome turned her back to him.  
  
"Sorry Miroku buddy but you ain't groping any of us tonight." Inuyasha pulled Kagome nearer she intern stuck her tongue out at Miroku.  
  
"You wanna' keep that in your mouth?" Miroku asked threateningly.  
  
Kagome pulled her tongue back in and settled for glaring at him.  
  
"Nighty-night!" Inuyasha got up and pushed Miroku out than slammed the door.  
  
"Ow." Was herd outside the door.  
  
Miroku walked over to his comfy, fluffy, moldy, putrefied couch. He spread a sheet over it and laid down visibly shuddering.  
  
NEXT MORNING..will have to wait till next time.  
  
PLEASE R&R THANKS LOV SHINMA!!!!! 


	6. morning party

HI HI!!! How everyone doin. . .ahhh shud up!!! Nah just kiddin. Do I have to say it Sakura?  
  
Sakura: if I have to you do to.  
  
ME: your so mean to lil old me.  
  
Sakura: so how things going wit you boyfriend Inuko? '*Wink**wink**nudge**nudge*'  
  
Me: he aint my boyfriend!  
  
Sakura: suuuuuure.  
  
Me: so how many Kurama pics did you manage to fit on your ceiling?  
  
Sakura: shud up and 45 thank you very much! Now say it so we can get to the story!!  
  
Me: fine. I don't own Inuyasha, Sakura belongs to Sakura, Cahadras belongs to Cahadras, Maxi belongs to Maxi, and the new character owns himself. Wouldn't u like to know who he is? Well just wait! Mahahahahahahaha!  
  
:::Chapter errr which one is it?::::  
  
::.6:15 a.m.::  
  
"BEEP ,BEEP ,BEEP!!!"  
  
"What the hell?" Sakura grabbed hold of the alarm clock and through it at the wall smashing it to pieces.  
  
"Aww that was my favorite alarm clock too!" Shinma whined from the doorway.  
  
"I don't give a damn." Sakura snapped.  
  
"Well aren't we in a bitchy mood this morning?" Shinma asked and continued brushing her teeth uhhh fangs.  
  
"Cahadras!!!! Guess which lil miss sunshine is up?" Shinma re-removed the toothbrush and yelled down the hall.  
  
"Uhhhh Sakura?!" Cahadras yelled back questionably.  
  
"Yep!" Shinma crossed the room and turned in a c.d player.  
  
Loud music came blaring into the small room.  
  
Shinma yelled, "I LOVE BLINK 182!!!!" Out the window.  
  
"I'M GONNA REGRET RIGHT NOW (I'm feeling it)  
  
THE AIR IS SO COLD AND NUMB (I'm feeling it)  
  
LET ME GO IN HER ROOM (I'm feeling it)  
  
I LOVE ALL THE THINGS YOU DO (I'm feeling it)  
  
SHOW ME THE WAY TO BED (I'm feeling it)  
  
SHOW ME THE WAY YOU MOVE (I'm feeling it)"  
  
"Turn it down!!!" Maxi screamed from the doorway. She had really bad bed head.  
  
"PRINCES NUMBER TWO IS UP!" Shinma yelled over the music.  
  
"I LOVE ALL THE THINGS YOU DO (I'm feeling it)  
  
We fell short this time smile fades in the summer  
  
Lace your hand in mine I'll leave when I wanna  
  
WHERE DO WE GO FROM HERE  
  
TURN ALL THE LIGHTS DOWN NOW  
  
SMILING FROM EAR TO EAR (I'm feeling it)"  
  
Cahadras came into the bedroom and turned the radio off.  
  
"Guess who is coming?" Cahadras asked the three two of which were advancing on Shinma dangerously.  
  
"Uhhhh Santa?" Sakura asked earnestly.  
  
"No bakamono Dan." (Yes this is the man hey Dan the man! Dan the man Dan the man . . .)  
  
"Gelu-sama?" Shinma asked. Sitting on the bed braiding Sakura's hair in cornrows.  
  
"Yeah, this afternoon." Cahadras gave one of her rare small smiles.  
  
"Good we needed some muscle around here." Maxi commented sitting on the bed also.  
  
"Mommy Shinma I'm hungry." Shippo walked into the room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes in his Yu Yu Hakasho pajamas.  
  
"Ok wait a second and I'll make same pancakes and eggs." Shinma picked Shippo off the floor and onto her lap.  
  
"I swear sometimes you really are his mother." Sakura said petting his tingy orange hair.  
  
"Feh! No only his mother but basically all of ours." Maxi stood up off the bed and stepped on her tail in the process.  
  
"Owww!" Maxi seethed on the floor rubbing her tail. "Besides she's the only one that remembers to do the grocery shopping."  
  
"Hey!" Sakura commented in protest.  
  
"WITHOUT stealing it!" Maxi reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah ya got a point there." Sakura rang her hands together.  
  
"Well enough with the chit chat get dressed and me and Cahadras will get started on breakfast." Shinma dragged Cahadras to the kitchen kicking and screaming.  
  
"Why the hell do I have to help?!?!"  
  
"Because me and you are the only ones who can cook without killing one of us."  
  
"True but still I don't wanna." Cahadras sent a little shock through Shinma.  
  
"Owww! WAHHHH!" Shinma squatted on the floor and "cried".  
  
"Oh come off it I didn't hurt you!" Cahadras came up from behind.  
  
"No but," Shinma grabbed Cahadras' wrists, put a foot in her stomach, and through her into the kitchen. "You can help weather you like it or not!"  
  
"Hn." Cahadras upside down against the refrigerator crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
:::.NEXT DOOR!.:::  
  
Loud shouts and blaring music filled the apartment.  
  
"Oh my god what is that?!" Kagome was sitting up in bed with extremely bad hair.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow." Inuyasha was holding a pillow over his head. "Make it stop."  
  
"Isn't this a good way to start the day?" Sango asked with a smile. "I love blink 182." She started to dance around the room till someone with sense turned the music off.  
  
"Mornin all." Miroku walked into the room.  
  
"EEEK!" Kagome hid under the covers.  
  
"Ahhh nasty man put some pants on. Take a shower first IN YOUR SHOWER!!!" Inuyasha shuddered.  
  
Miroku had only a shirt (goes past his knees.) on and he had mold stuck to him.  
  
"Why he would sleep on that couch with only that on is beyond me." Sakura was sitting on the head bored of Inuyasha's bed eating gummy-bears.  
  
"Wahhh!" Inuyasha fell of the bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Inuyasha asked standing up.  
  
"What's it look like?! I came to join the party." So is this a pajama party or formal?" Sakura asked with a smile.  
  
"Neither go away!" Inuyasha yelled throwing a lamp at her.  
  
"No need to get uptight." Sakura caught the lamp and tossed it on the table. She glared at it then pushed it over. Satisfied she hopped off the head-bored and onto the floor.  
  
"You guys hungry?" She asked pulling on a black hoody t hat popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Yeah!!" Sango shouted almost begging.  
  
"What about you guys?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said slipping a pair of boxers on.  
  
"You all can come as you are. Except you Miroku you have to get dressed!" Sakura shouted into the hallway.  
  
Sango all ready dressed, Inuyasha in boxer pants, Kagome in a pair of boxers and a shirt, and Miroku clean and dressed followed Sakura across the hall and into the other room.  
  
"Wow that smells good!" Kagome sniffed the air.  
  
"Bacon, eggs, donuts, rice balls, pancakes, waffles, muffins, and biscuits and gravy were on the overly large table.  
  
"Oh my god it's like a dream come true!" Sango and Inuyasha said at the same time.  
  
"I know I know I'm good." Shinma said twirling a spatula.  
  
"Hey I was forced to help." Cahadras said in the background with flour in her hair.  
  
"Thank you this looks good." Kagome bowed to the chefs.  
  
"Your welcome." Shinma said as she tossed the spatula behind her nonchalantly.  
  
"Hn." Was the only response from the grouchy kitsune/ fire apparition.  
  
"Come eat only you and me know what's in it." Shinma suppressed a laugh as everyone's eyes became as large as dinner plates.  
  
She waved her hand in a dismissing gesture. "Just a joke."  
  
Everyone swallowed their food and sighed.  
  
"Who smells like green tea?!" Shinma asked looking accusingly around the table.  
  
Sakura whistled innocently. (*Choke* yeah right)  
  
"You dirty lil thieve!" Shinma tackled Sakura. "You know that's the only body spray I'll were."  
  
"Well it's the only kind I'll were either." Sakura pulled Shinma's dog-ear.  
  
"So buy your own." Shinma pulled Sakura's fox tail.  
  
"It's a good thing a bought you guys that kind then. I almost forgot." A man as tall as Inuyasha stood in the doorway. He wore what looked like many sweaters and a pair of jeans. He was visibly very muscular. He carried three bags two shopping bags and another a duffle bag.  
  
"DAN!!" Sakura shouted from the floor.  
  
"GELU-SAMA!!!" Shinma and Sakura had jumped up from the floor.  
  
"What did you get me?!!!!" Both asked with shimmering eyes.  
  
"Just open it." He handed each demon a small bag. They contained "Green Tea energy" body spray and shower gel.  
  
"Are you trying to tell us something?" Shinma and Sakura said in unison again. Both raised one eyebrow.  
  
Dan sweat dropped.  
  
He handed Maxi a fighting computer game. He then handed a Cahadras a katana care kit.  
  
Maxi danced around. "Oh I really wanted this one!!!" Her tail was swishing behind her.  
  
"Arigato Dan." Cahadras thanked Dan and set her kit next to a table with a katana on it.  
  
Shinma and Sakura where busy in the background spraying each other with the spray.  
  
"OO smells pretty!" Shinma and Sakura not breaking their continuous talking with each other. "Oh I gots a headache." Both demons fell backwards with swirly eyes. "Oro?"  
  
(A/n just to throw a lil Rurouni Kenshin in there.)  
  
"Err okay?" Inuyasha said then continued his food escapade.  
  
"Hello I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome shook Dan's hand.  
  
"Kon'wa Dan Ado." Dan returned the friendly gesture.  
  
"This is Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku." Kagome pointed to each person in turn.  
  
"Where's Shippo?" Dan asked looking around the room.  
  
"Here I am!!!" Shippo was at Dan's feet.  
  
"Here you go." Dan gave Shippo the last bag. It was filled with imported chocolates.  
  
"Thank you daddy Dan." Shippo gave Dan's legs a hug.  
  
Shinma was poking Sakura with a stick till she started to laugh.  
  
"Ha ha stop that tickles!!!" Sakura had accidentally turned into her kitsune form.  
  
"Aw now look what you did!" Sakura's tail was squashed flat.  
  
" Compliments of Shinma Batosi." Shinma bowed.  
  
"Wait Batosi? I thought your last name was Ado." Miroku asked.  
  
"It's my real last name. Ado is what we called ourselves as a family. Sakura's last name is Kitsune. Cahadras' is Youkai." Shinma explained.  
  
"What about Dan and Shippo?" Sango asked.  
  
"Shippo doesn't have a last name and I have trouble sayin Dan's last name so I don't." Shinma shrugged and grabbed a donut as another hand grabbed it.  
  
"Give it." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"No it's mine." Shinma tugged on the donut.  
  
"Inuyasha why don't you get a different donut? There all the same." Kagome pointed out.  
  
"It's not the donut it's a matter of pride." Inuyasha explained pulling on the donut.  
  
"You have enough pride to choke a horse! It wouldn't hurt to loose a little." Shinma glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Same goes for you." Inuyasha was standing on the table pulling on the donut.  
  
"It's my house I pay most of the rent so as I see it it's my donut." Shinma tugged on the donut once again jerking Inuyasha forward.  
  
"Well as I see it the donut is in front of me so it's mine." Sakura took the donut and ate it.  
  
Shinma looked horror struck at Sakura. "You ate my donut!!" Shinma dived and tackled Sakura once again.  
  
"Is this going to go on all morning?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah and pretty much through the afternoon too." Cahadras said grabbing a donut and jumping onto a large glass chandelier in the living room.  
  
"Wow for a bunch of punks you guys have pretty nice digs." Inuyasha commented looking around the HUGE Victorian styled pent house.  
  
"Thanks me and Sakura decorated it." The battle dust cloud stopped in front of Inuyasha. "Wait you tried to take my donut I'm not talking to you."  
  
The dust battle cloud rolled away again.  
  
"This is very confusing." Kagome commented. @_@  
  
"You get used to it." Dan said grabbing a chair. "I see Shinma and Cahadras have made their famous continental breakfast."  
  
"Famous?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah Shinma and Cahadras had made a breakfast just like this for a homeless shelter downtown. Well of course Cahadras didn't go down there, but she and Shinma made the breakfast here and Shinma, Sakura, and Maxi took it down town." Dan explained. "It was all over the newspaper. "Demons Help the Homeless" it was front page news. It's like everyone thinks demons don't care."  
  
"Keh! Your telling me I tried to help this lady because she couldn't get her car started. She started running around yelling I was trying to eat her." Inuyasha shook his head and stuffed another muffin in his mouth.  
  
::.20 minutes later.::  
  
"Is every one done?" Maxi asked standing up dusting her hands off.  
  
"Yup!!" Sango answered for everyone.  
  
"Good lets go!" Maxi said walking to the door.  
  
"Were?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Aren't we gonna help fix up your place?" She looked at everybody at the table questionably.  
  
"Oh yeah almost forgot!!!" Kagome rubbed the back of her head anime style.  
  
"Yay paint!!!!" Shinma and Sakura shouted holding up paint brushes.  
  
"Oh dear Kami save us." Miroku quietly prayed.  
  
:::.NEXT DOOR.:::  
  
"First things first. Lets take all pictures, posters, and wall hanging off the walls. Then remove all furniture I mean beds, tables, chairs, and the *shudder * couch." Kagome ordered.  
  
Sango and Kagome took care of the pictures and everything on the walls. Inuyasha and Dan took care of the furniture. Shinma and Sakura took care of the beds. Miroku and Maxi took care of the television and game systems. (A/n he he forgot that one) Cahadras sat in a similar lighting fixture as the one she was in before and polished her Katana, as she was not one to clean. (As if any of us are -_-;)  
  
When the whole apartment was completely empty everyone gathered in living room, Cahadras included.  
  
"Okay what color do we want the living room to be?" Miroku asked.  
  
"How about pink?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"NO!!!" Shinma shouted than shook on the floor.  
  
"Eh what's with her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Very bad childhood lets just leave it at that." Sakura slapped Shinma in the face.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Pay attention." Sakura ordered.  
  
"Okey dokey smoky."  
  
"How about a dark red?" Inuyasha suggested. It got many positive answers.  
  
"Reds good." Sango said looking at Kagome who nodded.  
  
"Red it is then." Shinma said overly happy as red is her favorite color.  
  
"Hey what about my opinion?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome sighed. "And please pry tell is the color you want it to be?"  
  
"Uh red sound good." Miroku nodded his head as if in deep thought.  
  
"Idiot." Sango conked him on the back of the head.  
  
"You know you love me baby." Miroku commented as his hand moved and moved . . .  
  
*THWACK * *SMACK * *BAM *  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Sango glared down at the unconscious monk.  
  
@_@ "Oro?"  
  
(A/n sorry I just love using that. What does that mean anyway?)  
  
"Err okay red for the living room." Kagome wrote down on a peace of paper. "Dining room?"  
  
"Gold!" Sango said smiling.  
  
"Gold?" Kagome asked looking to Inuyasha who nodded. She wrote that on the paper also.  
  
"Kitchen?"  
  
"Dark purple." Dan suggested.  
  
"Oooo that would look good. You know with grapes and stuff." Kagome looked at Sango and Inuyasha who both nodded.  
  
"Now that leaves the bathroom and our rooms." Kagome looked at the others.  
  
"I'll take the left over red for my room." Inuyasha offered. Kagome marked it on the paper.  
  
"I'll take the extra Gold." Sango said.  
  
Kagome marked that down too.  
  
"Miroku will take the extra purple. It's his favorite color." Inuyasha told Kagome. Another mark was added to the paper.  
  
"And I'll paint mine dark blue or green which one?" Kagome asked Sakura.  
  
"Definitely green." Kagome nodded.  
  
"Okay now the bathrooms."  
  
"Animal prints!" Maxi offered.  
  
"That would look good." Kagome asked the rest of the group.  
  
"Okay. We have all our paint now all we need to do is decide on the furniture." Sango said looking over the piece of paper.  
  
"How about black for the living room, cherry oak for the dining room, and matching blankets and pillows or whatever for the rooms." Cahadras added her share.  
  
"Sound good?" Every one nodded.  
  
"Okay all the girls will take care of all the accessories. Guys you take care of the paint. The girls I guess can tag all the furniture to be shipped here." Sakura said. "Sound good?"  
  
"Sound good to me Sakura-Chan!" Shinma stood next to her.  
  
Everyone else nodded.  
  
"Okay ready." Sakura passed out a list to the girls and the boys. "Set . . .GO!" Everyone rushed out the door.  
  
Shinma, Sakura, Maxi, and Cahadras all jumped out the window.  
  
Shippo attached himself to Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
The girls and guys went into the two groups, said their good-byes', and departed to the different stores.  
  
Thank you, for reading R&R love Shinma. ^-^// 


End file.
